


Ride Me

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Collars, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Kept Boy Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of positions that Dean likes to fuck Cas in. Missionary so that he can see that pretty young face when he comes, doggy style so that his face is pressed against the mattress and his ass is offered up for Dean, against the wall so that he can pin Cas’ lithe, young, toned body to it and listen to the compressed little noises that he makes. There’s a lot more too, but his favorite one is when Cas rides Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Me

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, I know that I'm posting a fair amount of fics today but I'm bored and I need to get rid of a lot of fics that I have stashed up. With that being said, I wrote this one awhile back, it's pretty simple, I don't know how many of you guys will actually like it but I'm hoping that at least a few of you will!!!

There are a lot of positions that Dean likes to fuck Cas in. Missionary so that he can see that pretty young face when he comes, doggy style so that his face is pressed against the mattress and his ass is offered up for Dean, against the wall so that he can pin Cas’ lithe, young, toned body to it and listen to the compressed little noises that he makes. There’s a lot more too, but his favorite one is when Cas rides Dean.

Dean is currently laying on the bed, his hands pressed lazily behind his head, legs open, cock hard against his stomach. He’s got a sly little grin on as he looks at Cas who’s sitting back on his heels with his hands on his thighs, achingly hard cock lying between them. He’s also adorned both his and Dean’s favorite collar, the pastel pink one with the word, ‘SLUT’ written across it in bold, metal lettering. Dean simply smiles at him, at those bright, pleading blue eyes. Dean is actually proud of him if we’re being honest. Cas knows now not to beg without permission.

“Do you want it, Cas?” Dean asks as though he doesn’t already know the answer. Castiel nods. “What do you want?” Dean asks, again as though the answer isn’t obvious.

“I wanna sit on your cock,” Castiel says, and Dean can tell that he’s trying his hardest not to whine.

“Is that because you’re a slut for it?” Dean inquires, and Castiel nods. Dean grins a bit more. He knows that he’s hard too and he’s dying to get his dick in Cas’ ass, but he kinda wants to prolong it a bit more. He always likes when Castiel gets needy. “You’re collar fits you so well, princess,” Dean compliments, and Cas looks down shyly. “Don’t be shy about it, angel, you look perfect like this. Too bad everyone else can’t see it, so they can know that you’re such a slut for cock,” Dean purrs, and Castiel looks hungrily down at Dean, licking his lips. “You’re so hungry for it, aren’t you, Cas?” Dean begins, and Castiel nods. “I’ll let you have it, but you’re gonna have to beg for it like a good boy,” Dean tells Castiel, who immediately opens his mouth to speak.

“Please, Dean, you know how much I want it, how long I’ve been waiting for it. I’ve waited for it all day like a good boy, like a patient boy. Please let me have it, Dean, please, I want it so bad, I wanna sit on your cock and ride you like a good boy,” Castiel pleads, his speech quickened. Dean smiles, thrusting his hips upwards a little.

“You can have it now, Cas.” And with that, Castiel is scrambling forwards, straddling Dean and taking his cock in one hand as he slides easily down onto it with a long, unashamed groan. Dean lets out a contented sigh at the tight heat that he’s now sheathed in. The feeling of being inside of Castiel is something that Dean is sure that he will never tire of.

Castiel wiggles around a bit, getting a feel for it. Just like Dean feels about Cas, Cas feels, he _knows_ that he’ll never get tired of having Dean inside of him. It’s a feeling that he can never recreate with his fingers or any butt plug or dildo out there.

“You gonna ride me good and hard like a good boy?” Dean inquires as Castiel grinds his hips down in tiny circles. Castiel nods eagerly. “Then you’re gonna have to show me, sweetheart,” Dean continues, and that’s plenty of incentive for Castiel who rises up only to slam himself back down harshly. Dean bites his lip, smiling as he watches Cas set a rhythm, quick and hard and fucking perfect to watch. Cas’ body does the most amazing things when he rides Dean. He sticks his ass out, rolls his hips, lets his back flow with all the motions. Sometimes, like right now, he stretches his arms up and over his head ever so sinuously, his ribcage showing underneath fair skin.

He lets out the most sinful noises, little whimpers and whines, soft sighs and moans, little grunts and, ‘yes, yes, yes’s that make Dean wanna record them and put them on a tape so he can listen to them on repeat for a long long time.

“Just like that, baby, you look so good up there. Were you meant to sit up there, ride cock like a little slut?” Dean cooes, grinding his hips up into Castiel’s. Castiel lets out a piercing moan when he hits his prostate, but still, he manages to nod.

“Yes,” he pants, working his hips even faster, bringing one hand up to fist in his hair. Dean can tell that Castiel is close just by that. Whenever his hands are free and he’s about to come, he runs his fingers through his hair, grips onto his hair hard. It’s something that always makes Dean smile a little.

“You gonna come for me, Cas, come right on my cock, not a hand on you?” Dean inquires, feeling his own orgasm approaching. Castiel moans and nods desperately.

“Yes, yes, _Dean_ , ah,” Castiel pants, his eyes squeezed shut, his lip caught between his teeth. Dean groans at the picture of Castiel like that, his chest, his cheeks flushed pink, his eyelashes standing out against his skin, hips grinding and thrusting themselves down so desperately that it’s a little endearing to be honest, all that enthusiasm. And then, Dean can’t help but grin before he utters one more word.

“Come.” And by now, Castiel knows how to do exactly what he’s told. Castiel cries out, come splattering all over his stomach as his hips stutter. Dean groans at the sight and thrusts his hips up to meet Cas’ a few more times before he’s coming inside of Cas, groaning his name. Castiel slips off of Dean’s cock, as much as he doesn’t really want to. Dean sits up a little, props himself up on his elbows and reaches a hand out, swiping two fingers through the come on Cas’ stomach. He brings them up to Cas’ lips, watching Castiel eye them.

“Open,” Dean commands softly, and Castiel opens his mouth, accepting the two fingers and sucking them clean. Dean continues to do the same thing over and over until all the come on Cas’ stomach is gone. Dean smiles up at Castiel who smiles shyly back. “C’mere, angel,” Dean says, lying back down and beckoning Castiel to curl up next to him. Cas does so with a happy sigh, melting into Dean’s side. Dean curls an arm around him and strokes his hand through Cas’ hair.

“You want me to cook you something for dinner? Draw you a bath?” Dean suggests, looking down at Castiel who has a soft smile on his face.

“I just wanna cuddle with you for a minute,” Castiel mumbles, curling even closer to Dean, who welcomes him. Dean smiles and kisses the top of his head.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean mutters, and Cas smiles a bit wider. 

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!! As always, feedback is wonderful :) My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to send me a prompt or anything else!! Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
